goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Campgrounds
The Arrival Saihaku Rocala, WHAT. THE. HELL. WE JUST WOKE UP AND YOU'RE ALREADY BLOWING UP LOCALS? Rocala -Snickers childishly before clearing his throat- THE MAGGOTS WERE OBNOXIOUSLY FIRING KI BLASTS AT US AND THEY MISSED EVERYTIME. Azuken Rocala... I doubt those were ki blasts. Saihaku Goddamnit, okay, we're obviously nowhere near where Planet Vegeta was, I doubt they woud've forgotten how Saiyans look if we were. Any estimates on just how long we've been under? Azuken Somewhere between 20 to 50 years? Rocala WHAT IF WE WERE UNDER FOR OVER- Azuken -Covers Rocala's mouth- Just shut up for now. Saihaku Don't you dare. Rocala -Mumbles unintelligible speech- Azuken He won't. Saihaku Thank you, Azuken. I suppose now that your dear brother has opened hostilities, the locals will send whatever military forces they have. Likely technologicaly based, seeing as how they couldn't withstand a simple blast like what Rocala did... Azuken Technology? That shouldn't be very reliable, we should probably scout the area, see exactly how advanced they are. Saihaku Yeah, let me get the scouters. We may not need them to sense energy on account of that trick we learned from that one race we destroyed, but they'll still be useful for communication. -starts walking back into the interior of the ship- Azuken -Nods, then releases Rocala and crosses his arms as he stares at him- Calm the hell down, we aren't blowing anything up yet. Rocala "Yet." -Grins and sits casually- Saihaku -comes back, wearing a green-tinted scouter, handing two others to Rocala and Azuken- Azuken, just keep your brother quiet here for awhile, and if any more locals come, just turle up and deny acess to the ship. If they manage to breach the hull, try not to burn the damn forest down getting them away. Azuken -Takes his scouter- Alright Saihaku. Rocala -Takes his scouter quietly- Saihaku -powers up, starts flying upwards, then presses button on scouter- I see a very large population center, looks like it covers a good chunk of the continent. I'm going to get a closer look. -starts flying towards the city- Azuken Alright. -several hours later- Saihaku -arrives back, lands in front of the ship, then presses button on scouter- Open up, I'm back. Azuken -Opens- Saihaku -walks back up into the ship, closes entrance behind him- Well, the locals actually seemed pretty indifferent to us. Pretty weird. Azuken -Scoffs- I find that insulting. -A certain other Saiyan is not where he was- Saihaku Meh, at least means we have time to figure out what to do next. Might want to stop by one of their "resturants", maybe just kill some wildlife for food. Azuken Indeed, my stomach already grows angrier with me by the second. Rocala -Flying towards the city with a blank look on his face- Saihaku By the way, where's your brother? Azuken ... -Turns to where Rocala was sitting- Damn. Saihaku At leas the locals haven't really cared about our exploits so far, should we even bother rounding him up? Azuken Guess not, I will keep an eye out however. Saihaku Alright, I'll head out and get some food. -starts walking out of the ship- Azuken -Sighs- Why even care what he does? -Levitates with his legs crossed-